


Of Chamber Exploration

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:52:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Harry100's prompt #303: Chamber of Secrets.Warnings:Horny Harry? Terrible title?Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Harry100's prompt #303: Chamber of Secrets.
> 
> **Warnings:** Horny Harry? Terrible title?
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Of Chamber Exploration

~

“Snape, hm?” Ron sighed. “Can’t say I’m surprised, given how obsessed you were with him sixth year.” 

“That was his book,” Harry protested. “Not _him_.”

“Harry, you fondled that book more than me, and we were dating!” said Ginny.

Harry huffed. “It was…special.” 

“Right, with its ‘fragile binding’.” Hermione smirked. “We should’ve known then.” 

“I only just fell for him!” 

Everyone, including Neville, laughed. 

“I’m serious,” Harry said.

Ron snorted. “Whatever. Just promise me when you two start dating to never tell me when you get into his…chamber of secrets, yeah?” And as everyone laughed more, Harry groaned. 

~

After that, getting into Severus’ _chamber_ was all Harry could think about. He contemplated kissing Severus’ lips, undoing his buttons. Was Severus…big? Could _Harry’s_ ‘chamber’ take him?

“You’re distracted,” Severus said over dinner a few days later. “Regretting things?” 

“No!” Harry coughed. “Definitely not. Actually, I’m just wondering how we’ll…um…”

“Just spit it out, Harry.”

“Fit!” Harry’s face felt like it was flaming. “When we…you know.” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “I don’t know, actually. Be more specific.” 

“Sex,” Harry whispered it like a secret. “When we—”

“Fuck?” Severus smirked. “When that time arrives, we’ll fit together fine.”

~

But when would that day arrive? Harry was ready, more than, but things never progressed beyond snogging and cuddling, and Harry wasn’t sure why. He wasn’t in school, Severus wasn’t his professor; there was nothing preventing them exploring each other’s…secret chambers at will. 

The dates were nice, though. Severus would arrive at Grimmauld to pick him up, and they would go to dinner, the cinema, once they even went for a romantic flying carriage ride.

One day, Harry invited Severus to his for dinner, and afterwards, determined, he said, “Stay the night?” 

Severus smiled. “I thought you’d never ask.” 

~

Finally! Straddling Severus’ lap, Harry kissed him, and once they were panting, desperate, he stood, dragging Severus to his bedroom. 

It felt natural, fantastic. Especially after they got naked.

Severus was as expert and ruthless at lovemaking as Harry’d expected. What surprised him was when Severus fell apart at _his_ touch. And when Severus spread his legs and told Harry to fuck him…well, Harry trembled so much, he’d almost been unable to get it in. 

Severus’ _chamber_ was tight, slick, yet Harry somehow managed to make Severus come before him.

Mine, Harry thought as they curled together afterwards. Mine. 

~

Later, his head on Severus’ chest, Harry smiled. 

“Something amusing?” 

Harry exhaled. “Why’d we wait so long?” 

“You needed to be sure.” 

“I was sure weeks ago!” 

“Anticipation makes things better.” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “Well, I’ve been anticipating this for ages. I bet everyone will be able to tell I got into your…chamber.” 

Severus snorted. “Not unless you tell them.” 

“Is that okay?” Harry asked. “I’d rather not keep us a secret.” 

“As if you could keep a secret?” Severus huffed. 

Pleased, Harry shifted, kissing Severus softly. “So, are you ready to explore _my_ chamber?”

Severus chuckled. “Indeed.” 

~


End file.
